


parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme

by softbeoms



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Multi, Mutual Pining, found family bc i will die for that trope, lots of mutual pining, tags will change as I go, they run a magic shop, txt are witches how cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbeoms/pseuds/softbeoms
Summary: five magical boys and their quaint little magical shop.[witch au!txt drabble collection. tags may change with each new post.]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao so here i am again. 
> 
> please don't expect this frequency of posting because trust me i am a Trash Fire and my inspiration is as fickle as it is random. 
> 
> anyway!! i had this idea fall into my head as i was writing for something else; it was also a fantasy au, and i wanted to include txt in it but i also did not want to subject them to the horrors of that world i was building, so i put them here instead hehehe.
> 
> this will be just a place i can dump all of my ideas and feelings about txt in a witchy verse. it is again, very self-indulgent. 
> 
> again, non-betaed. any mistakes are mine.
> 
> **if you like it, please don't hesitate to leave a comment and kudos!**
> 
> **[DISCLAIMER: TXT AS DEPICTED HERE ARE NOT MEANT TO REFLECT THE MEMBERS IN REAL LIFE WHATSOEVER. THE CHARACTERS HERE ARE PURELY FICTIONAL.]**

Yeonjun arrived at the shop in a flurry of white rose petals. 

“Oh, you dramatic bitch,” Soobin said from behind the counter, expression pinched in distaste at the mess. Taehyun could relate to that; he’d drawn the short straw this week and was in charge of clean-up duty, and there were _so many_ rose petals. “What’s the fanfare for?” 

“You really do live to disrespect me, huh,” Yeonjun spat back, stepping completely into the shop. His rose petals followed him, floating into the room and sprinkling themselves over the book stacks Taehyun had been dusting for the past ten minutes. 

“Hyung, please,” was all he could say, looking at the older in the hopes that he could gather his annoyance from his expression and save Taehyun from verbalizing it. There were already too many coins in the “Taehyun is being mean” jar, and Taehyun wanted to at least have pocket change for the bus home. “Please,” 

“Ah, Taehyunie, I’ll handle it,” Yeonjun said with a flippant wave of his hand. Taehyun could only huff and sweep a few errant petals off the top of the stacks with his feather duster. Some of them landed in Yeonjun’s hair, and Taehyun fought to keep the smirk off his face when the older didn’t notice them. “Where’s Beomgyu?” 

Ah, of course. Taehyun didn’t bother suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Does he have anything to do with your mess?” Soobin asked, a knowing glint in his eye as he leaned forward, bracing his elbows on the countertop. Yeonjun scoffed, and Taehyun would be more convinced of his nonchalance if he wasn’t so red in the face. 

“How dare you insinuate that Beomgyu has anything to do with–wait, yah, Choi Soobin, did you just call my petals a mess?” 

“What else would they be?” Taehyun muttered, his back turned to them now as he dusted their potions display. He knew it was coming but the pinch to his arm hurt nonetheless. 

“They’re an experiment I’m doing,” Yeonjun said, his tone bordering on a whine. “I was trying to see if I could spontaneously generate them! And I succeeded!” He spun in place, arms held out in pride over his achievement. That was commendable, and Taehyun said so, earning a wide smile and a wink from Yeonjun. Soobin congratulated him as well, holding a hand out for Yeonjun to hi-five. 

“That’s really cool hyung,” Soobin added, and it took a lot to genuinely impress Soobin. Yeonjun knew that, and it was probably why he was preening so hard. “So why are you looking for Beomgyu then?” 

Taehyun saw Yeonjun’s expression falter for half a second but he managed to keep his smile. “I wanted to show him?” Yeonjun said, like it was obvious. He patted Soobin’s shoulder as if humoring an especially clueless toddler, and Taehyun winced at the look on Soobin’s face. Yeonjun was going to pay for that and Taehyun was going to make sure that he was there to see it and record it. For posterity purposes. 

“Is that really the only reason?” Taehyun asked, turning around again to get back to his books. He could still imagine the scowl that Yeonjun must have thrown in his direction. He kept his voice light as he continued, flicking off a few of the petals he had missed, “Your experiment doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that Beomgyu hyung’s a botanical witch, yeah?” 

“Kang Taehyun,” Yeonjun whispered, scathing, at the same time that Soobin yelled “Taehyun I adore you,” in delight. 

Taehyun knew what was coming next, and sent a book flying just in time to block Yeonjun’s hands from grabbing him. The older yowled in pain and made to lunge at him again but Taehyun was already long gone, tucked behind Soobin at the register. 

Yeonjun squinted at him, massaging his knuckles. His cheeks were tomato red. “No fair,” he whined, pointing a finger at Taehyun. “No telekinesis!” 

“You were going to attack me,” Taehyun retorted, pulling Soobin’s giggling figure closer to him. Yeonjun could probably take down Soobin if he tried, but he’d also pay for it tenfold, so Taehyun was confident that he was safe. “All because I spoke the truth.” 

“You embarrassed me and my page!” Yeonjun yelled, and Taehyun had to duck with Soobin as the taller’s body bent forward in his laughter. “Bringing up Beomgyu is slander against me, personally!” 

“Damn, tell me how you really feel then,” Beomgyu said suddenly from the doorway, unimpressed. Taehyun couldn’t hold himself upright then, collapsing together with Soobin as they laughed. He was sorry to miss the look on Yeonjun’s face but hearing the embarrassment clear in his voice as he said “They were bullying me,” was enough to compensate. 

“When did you even get here?” Soobin said, the first to recover, heaving himself onto the counter. Taehyun was still sat in a heap on the floor, getting his breathing together. Dang, he wished he’d had his camera on him. That deserved to be recorded for future birthdays and other blackmail purposes. 

“Just now,” Beomgyu said, and Taehyun hauled himself up to get a good look at the green witch’s face and whew he did not look happy. RIP in pieces Yeonjun hyung, he thought, giggling a little. “I’m late, aren’t I?” Beomgyu asked, walking past Yeonjun to their logbook. The oldest had fallen silent since Beomgyu had stepped fully into the shop, looking like a kicked puppy. 

_Here we go_ , Taehyun thought, bracing himself. 

“Beomie~” Yeonjun sang, and oh dear he was already bringing out nicknames. “I want to show you something~”

But Beomgyu ignored him, and that had Taehyun grinning. There was nothing worse you can do to Yeonjun than ignore him.

“Yah, Choi Beomgyu,” 

“...”

“Beomgyu-ah,” 

“...” 

Taehyun clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. He usually wouldn’t care enough, but the silence added to the hilarity of it too much for him to ruin it. Soobin was making the effort beside him as well, biting down on his lips so hard they were almost white. 

“Beomgyu-ah,” Yeonjun tried again, now leaning against the table that Beomgyu was writing on. Props to Beomgyu, he was making a very valiant effort in ignoring his presence; Yeonjun was stood so close to him that, from the angle where Taehyun was looking, they looked like one being. “Beomieeeee~” 

“...” 

Taehyun bit on his hands. He was weirdly nervous. 

“I managed the spell.” 

At that, Taehyun saw Beomgyu’s head move. He was looking at Yeonjun now, and Taehyun wouldn’t really consider himself a nosy person by nature, but what he wouldn’t give to see the looks on their faces right now. Soobin was being less restrained than he was, leaning across the counter to catch a glimpse and not giving a flying fuck about who might see him. 

“The conjuring spell?” Beomgyu asked, voice hushed and strangely intimate. 

Taehyun saw Yeonjun nod. 

Beomgyu huffed, straightened his posture. Taehyun’s eyesight might be wrong but he thought he almost saw a smile there, albeit tiny. Beomgyu held out a hand for Yeonjun to take, and at the sight of it, Soobin’s hand flinched behind him to grab Taehyun’s and _squeeze_. Taehyun ignored the pain, watching what was unfolding before him. Dammit, why was Kai absent, no one was recording this for him to see it later. 

“Show me?” Beomgyu asked, and his voice really had no business being that small and almost...breathy? Yeonjun looked like he was about to melt. God, Taehyun would never understand thirsty people. 

The two of them went to the back of the shop, Beomgyu leading Yeonjun by the hand, and the rapture they left behind remained still until Soobin broke it. 

“Betting they’ll kiss,” 

Taehyun was surprised into laughing. “You know that won’t happen,” 

Soobin groaned quietly, slumping onto the desk. “I know, I’m often upset about it.” 

Taehyun reached over and patted him on the back, the older thanking him for the comfort. 

It was perhaps a bit odd to be so heavily invested in the love lives of their closest friends, but the thing between Yeonjun and Beomgyu had been building since they all found each other, it feels like. The energy between them was only getting more and more intense as time passed, and it was just really awkward to be around them sometimes. Taehyun just wanted them to get over it. 

He sighed, leaned back into the wall. Their little shop was as quiet as it had been this whole morning, and Taehyun was thankful for it now. It at least facilitated a moment for his friends. He only wished Kai were here. 

“Pining fools are frustrating huh, hyung.”

Soobin smiled, but then he looked at Taehyun head-on, and it turned into a smirk. “Now, Tyun, don’t be hypocritical.” 

Taehyun felt his face contort with his confusion. “Huh?” 

“What’s that saying? Pot and kettle and something or other?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

Soobin only laughed, waving an errant hand as he walked into the manager’s office, and Taehyun was left alone to wonder what the hell just happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!  
> writing twt: [@altbeomjuns](https://twitter.com/altbeomjuns)  
> moodboard tweet is [here](https://twitter.com/altbeomjuns/status/1353958882243006464?s=20)


End file.
